nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuga
'Yuga, '''is the main antagonist of ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. He is an evil sorcerer that plans to resurrect Ganon to rule both Hyrule and Lorule. His trademark ability is to transform himself and others into two-dimensional art, commonly using it to trap people in paintings. History Long before the events of A Link Between Worlds, the kingdom of Lorule was prosperous until a civil war started for the Triforce. The royal family broke their Triforce because the saw it as the source of discourse. This sent the kingdom on a downward spiral as the Triforce being the power of the Gods was what was maintaining the relative stability of the kingdom. Without it everything started to fall apart. Yuga was supposedly born in Lorule not too long before the events of A Link Between Worlds. Yuga eventually grew to become a very powerful sorcerer to the point where he was personally serving under the current leader of the crumbling kingdom, Princess Hilda. While working for Hilda, he discovered a crack that led to Hyrule. After learning of the other Triforce found in Hyrule and its split with one piece hidden by the Sages for the Hero, one with Princess Zelda and the last one sealed with Ganon. The two start plotting to steal Hyrule's Triforce and save Lorule. Ravio, a servant of Hilda, was affraid of the path his two companions were headed so he ran away and took refuge in Hyrule with the goal to help the hero of Hyrule stop them. Yuga had plans of his own however and started to plan to steal the Triforce for himself and create his own perfect world. Yuga started to hunt down the descendants of the Sages in order to free Ganon and give the hero the opportunity to earn the Triforce of Courage by saving them. He encountered Link in the Sanctuary where he capture Seres before knocking Link out and leaving. He then meets him at the Eastern Palace after capturing Osfala and fights him. He ends the fight by turning Link into a painting and leaving but Link is saved by Ravio's Bracelet. Offscreen, Yuga create a barrier around Hyrule Castle to prevent Zelda and Impa from escaping while he go around Hyrule to gather the remaining Sages: Gulley, Irene, Rosso and Oren. Meanwhile Sahasrahla tells Link that a similar thing happened generations ago when Agahnim besieged the castle and that in that case they need to replicate what happened then and gather the Pendants of Virtue and the Master Sword. When Link uses the Master Sword to break the barrier and invade the castle, he discover that Yuga captured Impa, the last sage and walk in as Yuga captures Zelda in order to get the Triforce of Wisdom. Link fights Yuga one more time and forces him to flee to Lorule with Zelda and the Sages. There he uses the Sages to unseal Ganon and fuse his own consciousness with Ganon's body to obtain the Triforce of Power. Hilda then appears and fake using her magic to restraint Yuga to make Link believe that she is on his side. She then send him to find the Sages that were scattered across Lorule after the ritual in order to obtain the Triforce of Courage. She makes it seems like it is to help him fight against Yuga but it is really to have him bringing her the last piece of the Triforce they are lacking. After saving all Sages and obtaining the Triforce of Courage, Link storms Lorule Castle and reach Hilda only to discover that he was played by both her and Yuga all along. Hilda pits Yuga against Link but despite possessing both the Triforce of Power and Ganon's power, Yuga is defeated and reveal his true plan by absorbing Hilda thus stealing the Triforce of Wisdom she stole from Zelda a few moments prior the fight. Yuga now having two pieces of the Triforce engages Link to obtain the full relic. Yuga is still defeated thanks to the Light Arrows and is completely obliterated alongside Ganon's body. ''Hyrule Warriors''/''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' Introduced in the A Link Between Worlds DLC Pack for Hyrule Warriors Legends, Yuga uses the weapon, Picture Frame which has a Lightning element. He can use it to summon lightning strikes, fire and the Trident he used as Yuga Ganon. He also uses Magic Circles to bind enemies before hitting them with lightning. Yuga can also be added to regular Hyrule Warriors and is in the base game in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. Drops Like all the DLC characters from Legends, Yuga has no exclusive materials. He instead share his drops with Ganondorf. *Silver Material: Ganondorf's Gauntlet *Gold Material: Ganondorf's Jewel ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Yuga is featured as an Ace primary Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits